My Silver Fairy
by Green Sandwich
Summary: Siapa yang percaya bahwa peri itu ada? Mungkin tidak ada satu orang pun, kecuali si anak bertopi yang tanpa sengaja menemukan sesuatu di belakang bangunan club tenis. Sesosok manusia kecil yang memiliki sayap putih bagaikan burung. Memang sulit untuk dipercaya. Namun yang pasti, percayalah bahwa pertemuan tersebut merupakan awal dari segalanya...
1. Chapter 1

"Game set, win by Shishidou. Six game to three."

Anak lelaki bertopi biru mengepal tangannya sembari tersenyum puas. Dia memandang ke arah satu-satunya lelaki berumur paling tua, yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapang dengan wajah datar.

'Yosh! Kau lihat permainanku tadi pelatih? Kali ini aku pasti masuk tim regular!'

Sang pelatih bangkit dari duduk sambil tetap tak merubah ekspresinya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah dua anak yang baru saja menyelesaikan permainan. "Kemampuanmu sudah mulai meningkat, Shishidou. Tapi, kalau hanya begini belum cukup untuk masuk ke dalam tim regular," komentarnya kepada si anak bertopi yang langsung kehilangan senyumannya.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah saya sudah berkali-kali mengalahkan anggota lain, yang bahkan dari kalangan tim regular sekalipun? Kenapa Anda masih meragukan kemampuan saya, pelatih?"

"Masalahnya bukan ada pada kemampuanmu. Kuakui kamu memang hebat. Tapi masih ada masalah dalam permainanmu, yang suatu saat mungkin akan berbalik menyerangmu."

"Hah? Lalu apa itu?"

"Kamu harus menemukannya sendiri."

"Ke-kenapa tidak katakan saja langsung?!"

"Oi, Shishidou, tenanglah!" seorang anak berambut merah mencoba menangkan. Dia yang selama ini selalu ada di sisi Shishidou tentu mengerti benar apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Namun, emosi tampaknya sudah terlanjur lebih dulu membutakan hati si anak bertopi biru yang terlihat hendak pergi dengan terburu-buru. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Tapi latihan kan belum selesai!"

"Biarkan saja dia, Gakuto!" Atobe, sang ketua club berkata dengan tenangnya. Seakan dia tidak mencemaskan salah satu anggotanya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku pun belum mengerti. Apa sih kelemahan Shishidou yang pelatih maksud?"

Atobe mendengus kecil. "Kau tahu? Meski selama ini selalu bermain tunggal, sebenarnya Shishidou adalah pemain ganda. Tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah menyadari hal itu."

"Lalu kenapa pelatih tidak mencoba menyuruhnya bermain ganda saja?"

"Itu karena, pelatih ingin Shishidou sendiri yang menemukan pasangan gandanya."

.

"Sial! Sial! Siaaaal!"

Sejak mulai mencuci muka di bawah keran yang ada di belakang ruang club, Shishidou tidak hentinya menggerutu. Dia merasa wajahnya tambah panas karena masih belum bisa meredam emosi sejak tadi. Bajunya sedikit basah bukan karena keringat, namun karena cipratan air yang tidak segera dia seka dengan handuk. Tapi anak bertopi itu tidak peduli.

Shishidou jatuh terduduk dan bersender pada dinding bangunan di dekat sana. Memandang ke arah langit yang terlihat sangat cerah. Awan-awan yang berarak dengan pelan perlahan membuat hatinya semakin tentram. Sepertinya tak lama lagi dia sudah bisa menstabilkan emosinya seperti semula. Ya, kalau saja tidak ada seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba berlari dan melompatinya. Membuat si anak yang baru saja merasa tenang itu harus kembali kesal karena terkejut. "Dasar kucing liar!" protesnya sembari mengamati hewan berbulu yang masih berlari-larian di dekat sana.

Saat itu, tanpa sadar mata Shishidou melihat sesautu. Sepertinya si kucing sedang berusaha menangkap buruannya. Pada awalnya Shishidou tidak peduli karena memang seperti itulah altivitas hewan untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi, dia menjadi tidak bisa tinggal diam kala menangkap sesuatu berwarna putih yang sedang diterkam oleh si kucing, yang sepertinya seekor burung.

Akhirnya, Shishidou mewadahi air ke dalam telapak tangan dan menyiramkannya pada si kucing yang langsung lari terbirit-birit. Selanjutnya, dia mencoba menoleh ke arah semak, tempat di mana burung malang tadi seharusnya terkapar menanti pertolongan. Tidak terlalu sulit hingga akhirnya sebuah sayap kecil berwarna putih dapat tertangkap oleh mata Shishidou. Akan tetapi, dia harus kembali terkejut karena merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia temukan.

Ternyata, kucing tadi bukanlah menerkam seekor burung. Melainkan sesosok makhluk yang bagaimanapun terlihat seperti manusia berukuran mini. Ditambah lagi, dia memiliki sayap burung di punggungnya, yang kini tampak bercak kemerahan karena terluka.

'Apa ini? Mimpi di siang hari?' Shishidou masih merasa tidak sedang dalam kondisi prima berkat latihan tadi, dan sekarang sedang mengkhayalkan hal yang aneh.

Shishidou pun berjongkok, memandangi lelaki kecil berambut perak yang tengah pingsan di hadapannya. Lelaki kecil itu tidak mengenakan baju, hanya sebuah celana selutut berwarna cokelat tua. Dengan sebuah ranting, Shishidou mencoba menyentuh lelaki mungil yang masih tidak bergeming itu. Berkali-kali dia melakukan hal sama untuk memastikan apakah sosok tersebut bukanlah sebuah manekin. Munkin dia akan berpikir demikian kalau saja si lelaki kecil tidak merintih. Saat itu Shishidou sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi dan yang makhluk yang sedang dia lihat benar-benar nyata.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Shishidou akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa lelaki mungil tersebut ke rumahnya untuk diobati.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shishidou lekas mengambil kotak obat dan mulai mengobati luka pada sayap si lelaki kecil. Setelah itu dia menaruhnya di atas tumpukan tisu dan meninggalkannya untuk pergi mandi. Setelah merasa segar, dia pun kembali ke kamar. Namun, saat itu dia sudah tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang ada di atas tumpukan tisu pada meja belajarnya. 'Ternyata aku hanya berkhayal sedari tadi ya?' pikirnya.

"Hey, apa kamu yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Huwa!" Betapa terkejutnya Shishidou saat mendengar suara dari balik tumpukan bukunya. Dia meloncat ke belakang hingga menabrak lemari baju. "Te-ternyata aku tidak sedang berkhayal…" gumamnya pelan.

Si lelaki kecil berambut perak muncul dengan malu-malu. Dia sedikit tertunduk namun wajah manisnya yang sedikit tersipu masih bisa terlihat jelas. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada Shishidou yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini apa?"

"Ah, maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut. Sebenarnya aku pun sama karena ini pertama kalinya menampakan diri pada manusia."

"Jadi kamu bukan manusia?"

"Ya, aku adalah seorang peri."


	2. Chapter 2

Wajah Shishidou sedikit memperlihatkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan. Tapi, di satu sisi dia tidak bisa menyangkal bukti yang tampak jelas di depan matanya. "Ternyata peri itu benar-benar ada ya…"

"Tentu saja!" jawab sang peri sembari tersenyum manis. "Tapi kami tidak pernah membiarkan wujud kami dilihat manusia agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Tapi sekarang aku melihatmu. Apa tidak apa-apa? Bisa saja aku menjualmu untuk mendapatkan uang."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Hah? Kenapa kamu terlihat percaya diri seperti itu?"

"Karena…" sang peri tampak sedikit berpikir. "Pokoknya aku yakin."

Shishidou pun terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. "Ya, sudah. Kamu istirahat saja hingga lukamu sembuh!"

"Te-terima kasih… Ah, iya! Sebelum lupa, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."

"Hm?"

"Karena kamu sudah baik kepadaku, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai balasannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan mengabulkan tiga buah permohonanmu."

"Hah?" Shishidou mengerutkan alis. "Meski kini aku percaya bahwa peri itu ada, tapi aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kalian memiliki kemampuan seperti itu juga."

"Kalau begitu coba saja."

Termakan oleh rasa penasaran, akhirnya Shishidou duduk di atas kursi depan meja belajarnya dan mulai berpikir. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku minta sebuah topi!"

"Topi? Yang seperti apa?"

"Topi biru."

"Ta-tapi… bukankah kamu sudah punya topi biru lebih dari tiga?" tanya si peri setelah melihat tumpukan topi biru yang sama di atas meja pojok ruangan.

"Sudah, kabulkan saja! Atau kamu sebenarnya hanya sedang berbohong?"

"Ba-baiklah…"

Si peri memejamkan mata beberapa saat, mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas dan bertepuk tangan sekali. Setelahnya, dengan ajaib sebuah topi biru yang dipinta Shishidou pun muncul di atas meja belajar. Seakan baru saja terjatuh dari atas langit.

Shishidou mengucek matanya beberapa kali karena merasa tidak percaya. Namun tidak butuh lama hingga dia akhirnya terlihat sangat bahagia berkat topi barunya itu.

"Sekarang kamu percaya?"

"Ya!" jawab Shishidouu dengan semangat. Dia berdiri sembari melompat girang seakan berhasil menemukan sebuah harta karun. "Ternyata kamu benar!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin meminta yang lain!"

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Kenapa? Aku masih punya dua permintaan lagi, bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kamu simpan saja dulu hingga benar-benar menemukan hal yang lebih penting untuk diwujudkan?"

"Hem… Kau benar." Shishidou yang semula meloncat-loncat akhirnya kembali duduk dengan tenang. "Tapi… aku butuh jaminan agar kamu tidak kabur sebelum mengabulkan dua permohonanku yang tersisa."

"Tenang saja, karena aku akan terus bersamamu."

"Hem…" Shishidou terdiam cukup lama. "Hah?! Maksudnya, kamu akan menumpang di rumahku?"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa tidur di mana saja."

"Bukan begitu masalahnya…"

"Apa terlalu merepotkan?" Peri berambut perak itu menatap mata Shishidouu dengan lekat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan membuat lelaki di hadapannya tidak bisa menolak.

"Tidak sih…"

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak!" Si peri kembali tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Choutarou. Salam kenal, Shishidou san."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, Gakuto!"

"Hem? Kok tumben kamu kelihatan semangat sekali, Shishidou?"

"Coba lihat! Ada yang berbeda dariku?" Shishidou melipat tangan di depan dada dan berdiri dengan tegap.

"Apa sih? Kamu tampak sama seperti biasanya."

"Masa kamu tidak sadar? Lihat ini! Topiku baru!"

"Haaah? Itu kan cuma topi biru yang selalu kamu pakai tiap hari."

"Bukan! Ini topi baru!"

"Iya, iya. Sudah cepat ganti baju!"

Shishidou berlari ke arah ruang club dan berganti baju. Dia membuka tas untuk mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil, namun dia sedikit tersentak saat mendapatkan Choutarou ada di dalam sana. "Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini?" bisiknya.

"Habisnya… aku kan ingin lihat Shishidou san saat latihan."

"Kalau kelihatan yang lain bagaimana?!"

"Tenang saja."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tanggung jawab ya!"

Setelah membawa raket dan tak lupa membenarkan topi barunya, Shishidou berlari ke arah lapang. Lima menit setelahnya, latihan pun dimulai dengan pemanasan seperti biasanya. Setelah itu latihan dilanjutkan dengan mengayun raket dan terakhir bermain secara berpasangan.

Hari ini Shishidou sudah lupa akan kekesalannya berkat topi baru pemberian Choutarou. Dan kali ini pun dia sangat semangat untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya di hadapan sang pelatih. Dengan segenap tenaga, dia mengalahkan semua lawannya dengan score 6-0. 'Kali ini pelatih pasti memujiku!' pikirnya.

Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi Shishidou harus menelan kekecewaan yang sama setelah sang pelatih berkata bahwa masih tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Rasa kesal yang sama kembali muncul, tapi kali ini hatinya jauh lebih terasa sedih. Alhasil, sejak latihan selesai, Shishidou terlihat lemas dan tidak bergairah.

"Oi, Shishidou! Ayo kita pergi makan!"

"Maaf, aku ingin langsung pulang."

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu diambil hati ucapan pelatih itu. Coba lagi besok!"

"Kamu tidak mengerti."

"Apa sih, suaramu kecil sekali."

"Kamu sama sekali tidak akan mengerti, Gakuto!" Shishidou akhirnya berteriak. Kemarahannya kembali meledak-ledak. "Kamu yang selalu dipuji oleh pelatih dan semua orang mana bisa mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan!"

Tanpa berganti baju sebelumnya, Shishidou langsung mengambil tas dan berlari pulang. Dia sudah tidak bisa memendam rasa kesal dan sedihnya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang Choutarou katakan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

'Shishidou san…'

Hingga larut malam, Choutarou hanya bisa terdiam melihat Shishidou yang tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Dia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu, tapi di satu sisi terlalu segan untuk mulai berbicara.

"Shishidou san… jika ada yang bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, aku akan melakukannya."

"Memang apa yang bisa kamu lakukan? Memangnya kamu bisa menggerakkan hati seseorang? Aku hanya ingin pelatih tidak selalu memandang sisi burukku saja. Aku pun ingin mendapatkan pujian dan pengakuan seperti yang lainnya. Bahkan Jirou yang selalu tidur saar latihan, masih lebih sering mendapat pujian daripada aku!"

Tanpa sadar butiran air mata terjatuh tanpa bisa Shishidou tahan. Kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa menampung lagi kesedihannya.

Semua itu dapat langsung dirasakan oleh Choutarou yang mulai berkaca-kaca menyaksikan raut kesedihan pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Akan aku kabulkan," ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Permohonan Shishidou san barusan, akan aku wujudkan."


	4. Chapter 4

Hari pun berganti. Shishidou berangkat sekolah dan berlatih tenis seperti biasanya. Namun hari ini dia masih belum terlihat bersemangat akibat kejadian kemarin. Meski begitu dia tetap berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik saat latihan.

"Game set win by Shishidou, six game to one."

Meski kembali meraih kemenangan, Shishidou masih tidak bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Shishidou!" panggil sang pelatih. Si anak bertopi berjalan mendekat sembari tetap menunduk lemas. "Permainan yang bagus."

"Eh?"

"Kamu sudah semakin berkembang. Kulihat permainanmu pun semakin membaik. Kerja yang bagus. Terus pertahankan agar posisimu tidak perlu tergantikan oleh anggota lain. Gerbang menuju tim regular sudah semakin dekat."

Senyuman pun mulai tampak pada wajah si anak bertopi yang semula terlihat lesu. "Baik, pelatih!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau dengar itu, Gakuto? Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan pelatih, hah? Kau dengar kan?"

"Iya, iya! Kenapa kamu aneh sekali sih akhir-akhir ini?"

"Yosh! Tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi anggota tim regular!"

"Oi, Shishidou! Kamu mendengarku tidak sih?"

Seusai latihan sore, Shishidou segera pulang. Sesampainya di rumah pun dia masih tidak bisa untuk membendung rasa senangnya. Dia cepat-cepat masuk kamar untuk menceritakan kebahagiannya pada Choutarou yang tampak sedang berbaring di atas tumpukan tisu.

"Chou! Kau tahu apa yang dikatakkan pelatih barusan? Jika kamu melihatnya pasti kamu tidak percaya! Terima kasih banyak!" Shishidou berkata dengan penuh semangat. Namun teman kecilnya tidak bereaksi sesemangat biasanya. "Kamu kelihatan lemas. Apa lukamu terasa sakit lagi?"

"Ah tidak kok. Aku hanya masih sedikit lemas karena baru bangun tidur. Dan aku sedikit menyesal tidak ikut ke sekolah hari ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihat Shishidou san saat dipuji pelatih."

"Iya, kamu melewatkan kejadian yang hebat!"

Semalaman Shishidou menghabiskan waktu untuk bertukar cerita dengan teman perinya. Tak terasa meski belum lama bertemu, tapi mereka berdua sudah menjadi teman akrab. Shishidou pun merasa berkat keberadaan Choutarou, hari-harinya semakin terasa menyenangkan.

Akan tetapi, kegembiraan yang Shishidou rasa akan terus ada itu ternyata membuatnya lengah. Hingga hal yang tidak disukainya pun kembali muncul setelah beberapa hari tidak dia jumpai. Menjelma menjadi sebuah petir yang muncul di balik awan kala matahari masih bersinar dengan teriknya.

"Kenapa permainanmu terus memburuk dalam satu minggu ke belakang? Apa karena aku terlalu memujimu waktu itu?"

"Ti-tidak…"

"Kamu tampaknya terlalu terbuai dengan pujian. Kalau begitu aku tarik kembali kata-kataku waktu itu. Langkahmu untuk menuju tim regular masih jauh."

Dalam satu hari, kesedihan kembali menggelapkan hati Shishidou. Seusai latihan, dia masih duduk termenung di bangku pinggir lapang. Bahkan Gakuto pun tidak berani menyapa sahabatnya itu jika sedang berada dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Masih menikmati langit sore, anh?" Shishidou masih terus diam dan tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Atobe. "Pelatih berkata seperti itu untuk kebaikanmu."

"Sudah hentikan! Aku tidak butuh dihibur."

"Aku hanya ingin agar kamu tidak salah paham."

"Kubilang hentikan, Atobe!"

"Pelatih tidak akan seperti itu jika sadar bahwa kamu masih bisa berkembang lebih."

"Kubilang diam! Jangan berkata seolah-olah kamu tahu segalanya tentangku! Aku tidak peduli! Yang kutahu jelas sekarang, pelatih memang sejak awal tidak menyukaiku, dan tidak ingin aku masuk ke dalam tim regular. Mungkin sejak awal pula keberadaanku dalam club ini hanya sebuah fatamorgana. Lebih baik aku tidak pernah bergabung bersama kalian!"

Shishidou meraih tasnya dengan kasar dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Atobe.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak ingin mendengar kata-kataku lagi. Tapi aku hanya ingin bilang, akan lebih baik jika kita mewujudkan keinginan dengan tenga kita sendiri."

Tanpa bereaksi apapun lagi, si anak bertopi segera berlari menjauh. Tidak peduli seperti apa perasaan Atobe yang sudah berusaha menghiburnya, tapi justru hanya menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarah.

"Semoga dia dapat menangkap kata-kataku barusan ya, Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

Shishidou tidak langsung pulang dan justru singgah di sebuah taman dekat sekolah. Di sana dia berteriak untuk meluapkan kekesalan dan kesedihannya, lalu mulai menangis.

'Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini? Kenapa mereka tidak suka membiarkanku merasa senang?! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?'

Shishidou melempar topinya ke atas tanah dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia merasa bahwa mimpinya selama ini sudah hancur.

Angin sore pun berhembus kencang. Membuat topi biru berguling di atas tanah hingga menabrak si lelaki yang masih menitikkan air mata. Saat itulah Shishidou menyadari sesuatu, bahwa dia masih memiliki satu kali lagi kesempatan. Dan kali ini, benar-benar tidak boleh dia sia-siakan.

'Chou…'


	5. Chapter 5

Dengan cepat, Shishidou melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan permintaan terakhirnya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Shishidou berlari setelah melepas sepatu dan tidak sadar telah membanting pintu kamarnya. "Chou! Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan menggunakan permohonan terakhirku untuk menjadi anggota regular! Chou!"

Akan tetapi, Shishidou tidak mendapatkan jawaban langsung karena tampaknya Choutarou sedang tertidur. Meski merasa tidak sabar, tapi dia tidak akan tega membangunkan teman kecilnya itu.

Akhirnya, Shishidou memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kursi dan menunggu Choutarou hingga terbangun. Tanpa memikirkan bahwa dia harus mandi dan makan, dia terus duduk tanpa mengubah posisi.

Choutarou mengerang pelan. Shisihdou sedikit tersentak karena mengira teman kecilnya sudah bangun. Tapi, si peri berambut perak tampak masih tidur dengan pulas. Saat itu Shishidou sedikit menangkap sebuah keanehan. Sepertinya keadaan Choutarou terlihat memburuk. Saat disentuhpun dapat terasa bahwa temannya itu ternyata sedang demam tinggi.

Shishidou pun menyobek sedikit tisu dan menaruhnya pada dahi Chou setelah dibasahi oleh air. Dia sesaat berdoa agar temannya dapat segera membaik, karena setelah itu dia baru bisa meminta Choutarou untuk mengabulkan permohonannya.

Meski masih merasa kesal, tapi Shishidou berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menenangkan pikiran dengan menuju kamar mandi. Namun, tiba-tiba kakinya terbelit tali tas hingga membuatnya harus terjatuh. Isi tas pun berhamburan dibuatnya dan tentu saja berhasil membuat emosi si pemilik kembali meledak.

"Argh! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?!" gerutunya sembari merapikan barang-barang yang tercecer.

Saat itu, Shishidou mendapatkan sebuah note aneh yang entah kapan ada dalam tasnya. Dia tidak merasa pernah memiliki note berwarna hijau kusam seperti itu. Dan sepertinya tidak mungkin ada yang salah memasukan karena tas miliknya selalu disimpan terpisah di sudut ruangan club.

Pada awalnya Shishidou merasa tidak peduli, hingga dia membaca tulisan pada halaman pertama buku kecil tersebut. 'Peri dan rahasianya'. Dia langsung sadar bahwa mungkin tulisan dalam note itu akan membicarakan tentan Choutarou. Alhasil, perhatiannya dapat langsung tersita.

 _Sudah sejak lama cerita tentang peri tersebar di mana-mana, namun tidak pernah ada yang mempercayainya, begitu pula denganku. Hingga akhirnya aku mulai percaya setelah salah satunya mendatangiku tiba-tiba. Sejak hari itu kami berteman dan bertukar banyak cerita. Teman periku itu pun mulai menceritakan banyak hal mengenai dunianya. Dan semuanya akan aku ceritakan dalam buku ini._

Shishidou membaca halaman demi halaman yang ada. Dia seakan lupa segalanya karena terhipnotis oleh buku usang yang entah milik siapa. Terutama pada halaman terakhir yang ada, di mana si penulis menjelaskan mengenai peri dan permohonan.

 _Semua peri terlihat seperti manusia, selain ukuran dan sayap yang ada pada punggunnya. Mereka pun tidak sekuat yang digambarkan dalam film. Namun, sebenarnya mereka memiliki sihir yang sangat menakjubkan. Semua peri memiliki kemampuan untuk mengabulkan permohonan sebanyak tiga kali. Akan tetapi, teman periku berkata bahwa mungkin semua peri tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menggunakan kekuatan tersebut, karena mereka harus menyerahkan sesuatu yang besar sebagai gantinya. Itulah kenapa mereka takut bertemu dengan manusia yang mungkin akan menggunakan hal tersebut untuk sesuatu yang salah._

 _Lalu, aku pun bertanya pada teman periku tentang hal apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menggunakan kekuatan tersebut. Dan dia berkata, mengabulkan permohonan sama dengan memberikan separuh dari kehidupannya. Itu berarti, jika seorang peri sudah menggunakan ketiga permohonan tersebut, dia akan mati._

Note kecil terlepas dari genggaman Shishidou dan langsung jatuh ke atas lantai. Dia sudah melupakan keluh kesahnya sejak tadi, namun kali ini berganti menjadi sebuah penyesalan. Matanya melirik ke arah Choutarou yang tampak semakin pucat. Kini dia sadar bahwa sakit Choutarou sepertinya disebabkan oleh dua buah permohonannya selama ini. Bahkan dia merasa menyesal telah menukar sebagian nyawa dengan sebuah topi yang bahkan tidak lebih berharga.

Tubuh Shishidou langsung ambrug ke atas lantai. Dia merasa lemas dan bersyukur tidak menggunakan permohonan terakhirnya dengan gegabah. Dengan cepat, dia kembali meraih buku kecil yang belum selesai dibaca. Berharap dapat menemukan tulisan yang bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Namun, justru sebaliknya. Si penulis berkata kondisi si peri tidak akan membaik setelah menggunakan kekuatannya meski hanya satu kali. Itu berarti, Choutarou akan terus terlihat menyedihkan seperti saat ini.

"Shishidou san…" panggil Choutarou dengan suara lemas.

"Chou? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Iya," jawab si peri sembari berusaha tetap tersenyum. "Shishidou san… menangis lagi?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Ti-tidak… aku…" entah kenapa rasa sedih kembali menyeruak. Kini Shishidou kembali tidak bisa membendung emosinya yang bercampur aduk. Bahkan dia berhasil membuat lelaki mungil di hadapannya terlihat sangat bingung.

"Maaf aku terus tertidur sejak tadi. Tapi aku tahu apa yang bisa membuat Shishidou san bahagia. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginan Shishidou san selama ini untuk menjadi anggota regular."

"Tidak! Jangan!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang Shishidou san inginkan selama ini?"

"Iya. Tapi tidak akan aku biarkan kamu mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk mewujudkannya."

"Shishidou san…"

"Aku tahu semuanya… tentang kekuatanmu dan apa yang akan terjadi jika kamu mewujudkan ketiga permohonanku…"

"Ta-tapi… aku tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa senang jika bisa mengabulkan keinginan Shishidou san. Bahkan jika harus mati…"

"Tapi, jika seperti itu justru aku tidak bisa senang! Mana mungkin aku rela kehilangan seorang teman hanya demi status yang seharusnya aku perjuangkan dengan tenaga sendiri?!"

Kini Choutarou pun tidak bisa untuk menahan tangis. Air matanya mulai menetes membasahi tisu yang ada di bawahnya. "Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menganggapku teman," ucapnya pelan. "Selama ini aku selalu terasing dan tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Bahkan keluargaku pun mengusirku hanya karena aku berbeda." Choutarou memegang rambut peraknya yang tidak lagi bersinar seperti sebelumnya. "Tapi aku senang Shishidou san menyebutku teman."

"Oleh karena itu, aku mohon, jangan korbankan nyawamu untukku."

Choutarou tersenyum manis. "Tapi, bagaimanapun keadaanku tidak akan pulih seperti semula."

"Gunakan saja permohonan terakhir itu untuk memulihkanmu."

Si peri berambut perak menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau. Aku lebih baik mati jika harus tetap hidup tapi melihat Shishidou san masih terus menangis dalam tidur…"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu?!"

"Meski Shishidou san membantah. Tapi, aku akan tetap mengabulkan keinginanmu meski tanpa dipinta!"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

"Maaf, Shishidou san…"

"Baiklah, tunggu! Aku akan menggunakan permohonan terakhirku. Tapi aku memiliki permohonan yang lain!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo!"

"Hei, kembalikan topiku, Gakuto! Sejak tadi kamu tidak bisa diam."

"Aku sedang semangat sekali hari ini!"

"Memang ada apa?"

"Kamu masih bertanya? Tentu saja karena sekarang kita akan bertemu para junior yang masuk club!"

"Bukankah itu berarti saingan kita bertambah banyak?"

"Ck ck," Gakuto menggeleng. "Justru orang yang akan memujiku akan bertambah banyak."

"Dasar kamu ini."

Dengan penuh semangat, Gakuto kembali melompat-lompat sembari lagi-lagi mengambil topi Shisihdou. Si pemilik topi tentu saja tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali barangnya. Tapi, dia terlalu ceroboh hingga tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Shishidou sembari membalikkan badan. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Chou?"

Si korban penabrakan Shishidou tadi segera berdiri dengan wajah sedikit keheranan. "Kenapa senpai bisa tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ah, ti-tidak…"

"Eng? Siapa itu, Shishidou? Kenalanmu?"

"Bu-bukan…" Shishidou terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. "Kamu anak baru bukan?"

"Iya!" jawab si anak baru dengan penuh semangat. Rambut peraknya bersinar tersiram oleh cahaya mentari. "Saya murid baru yang akan bergabung dengan club tenis. Nama saya Choutarou. Ootori Choutarou. Salam kenal!"

.

Sementara itu, Atobe terdiam di balik jendela. Memandang ke arah lapangan tenis yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa anggota club juga para murid baru yang hendak mendaftar. Namun sebenarnya, sedari tadi matanya hanya terfokus kepada satu titik di mana si anak bertopi dan si anak berambut perak berada. Meski tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi senyuman Atobe menggambarkan seakan dia mengetahui semuanya.

"Bukankah ini akhir yang bagus, Kabaji? Setelah ini, jangan sampai lupa mengambil kembali note hijauku!"

"Usu!"

"Dan sekarang kamu sudah tidak perlu mencemaskan Choutarou lagi."

"Usu!"

* * *

 _Hai, Berry di sini~ Akhirnya mulai nulis FF lagi di tengah kesibukan menulis yang lain. Karena sudah lumayan lama gak nulis, rasanya agak kaku, jadi maafkan ya kalau cerita ini agak kurang memuaskan. Tapi... karena silver pair ini pair kesukaanku, jadi aku tulis dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati meski terasa agak absurd gimana gitu...wkwkwk :')))_

 _Sedikit curhat tentang silver pair. Aku suka liat persahabatan kedua orang itu. Entah kenapa rasanya lucu, meski si anak yang tua agak tsundere, tapi dalam hatinya dia memperhatikan yang muda. Dan sebaliknya, yang muda selalu terlihat bahwa di matanya itu hanya ada si anak tua. Rasanya gak ada orang lain yang Chou kagumi selain Shishidou. Padahal dia sendiri kemampuannya sudah melampaui Shishidou san kesayangannya itu~_

 _Ah, pokoknya kisah persahabatan mereka itu indah. Aku sendiri gak bisa bayangin bagaimana setelah mereka pisah nanti. Karena bagaimanapun Shishidou yang berstatus senior harus lulus lebih dulu. Apa Chou akan memaksakan masuk ke SMA tempat Shishidou san berada? wkwkwk Tapi aku lebih gak bisa bayangin jika suatu saat di antara mereka ada yang lebih dulu dapat pacar. Aaaaaak, sudah ah, aku cukupkan segini aja sebelum tambah baper._

 _Makasih ya buat yang sudah baca. Ditunggu reviewnya, dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya~_


End file.
